


The Fortune Teller's Soulmate

by bialiens



Series: Kenma's Witching World [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, No one has any chill, POV Kozume Kenma, Past Relationship(s), Soulmate AU, homophobic language but barely, kenma is a fortune teller, kenma's dad is irrelevant, kuroo is trash, magical being au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bialiens/pseuds/bialiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The phrase was scrawled across Kenma's lower back in someone's shitty handwriting. The phrase  was childish but it somehow matched the handwriting. Kenma hadn't met his soulmate yet, but from the time he was born he had that phrase.</p><p>'Hey, you! You remind me of my cat.'</p><p>Who said that as a greeting? Kenma obviously wasn't a cat and didn't act like one. He feared he may be stuck with a moron forever. Kenma shuddered at the mere idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fortune Teller's Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this shit

Kenma had a good life. He had two loving and doting parents, a soulmate phrase, and the fortune teller powers that were prominent in his lineage. He had been gifted with powers unknown to humans just like his mom.

Kenma attended private schools, had a wealthy family, lived in a mansion, and got whatever he wanted.  

There shouldn't have been any issues or bumps in his life, he had his whole life planned out for him.

However, there is one glaring issue.

The issue is Kenma's soulmate phrase.

He thought it was stupid.

Maybe that isn't a problem so much as it is an opinion.

The phrase was scrawled across Kenma's lower back in someone's shitty handwriting. The phrase his soulmate would say to him was childish, it somehow matched the handwriting. Kenma hadn't met his soulmate yet, but from the time he was born he had that phrase.

_'Hey, you! You remind me of my cat.'_

What did that even mean? Kenma obviously wasn't a cat and didn't act like one. He feared he may be stuck with a moron forever. Kenma shuddered at that thought.

The phrase was engraved into Kenma's skin, seeping into his brain and annoying him daily. He felt somewhat pleased he had a soulmate, he knew a few people who didn't have one. 

Worth seemed based on soulmates although Kenma tried not to pay attention to that. 

Kenma remembered times where he wanted to be alone, to not to deal with the words. Those words bothered Kenma at times. It felt kind of ridiculous for him to be so bothered.

"I'm lucky. Don't be so stupid." He'd often murmur to himself. 

Kenma never neglected to think about his phrase and he was worse off for it.

Thankfully, his phrase was gender neutral, they generally were. Kenma was surprisingly glad to not know the gender, he wanted to be surprised or maybe he wanted to pretend he wasn't gay.

-

"Kemmy, what're you thinking about?" Kenma's mother asked over breakfast.

"Who my soulmate is and why my phrase is so dumb." Twelve year old Kenma replied as he grabbed his backpack off the counter.

"You can use your powers to cheat fate and learn who your soulmate is." His mother said with a slight smile, she was probably joking.

But, twelve year old Kenma couldn't decide if it was a joke. 

"Can I really?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Mel, he's twelve! If he's a faggot I don't want him to know so young." His father cried, finally looking up from his newspaper. 

"Don't talk that way around my son." Came the short reply from Kenma's mother. Her eyes flashed in anger.

At the time, Kenma didn't know how to read his own fortune so he saved himself from knowing and letting down his father.  

He vividly remembered that day for a long time.

-

Kenma met his soulmate at school.

His name was Kuroo Tetsurou, he was a vampire, and his family held immense power in the community.

Kuroo had spiky black hair paired with lazy but calculating eyes. He wore the school uniform in such an attractive way it confused Kenma.

The two found out they were soulmates during lunch on the fourth day of middle school.

Kuroo liked to come hang out with his friends who were in Kenma's class. They often threw food at each other during lunch, he threw a piece of sushi at his friend who dodged and put Kenma in the path of the flying sushi. Kenma dodged and fixed Kuroo with a glare.

"Hey, you! You remind me of my cat. That was impressive. You're Kozume Kenma, right?" Kuroo cried. The thirteen year old boy looked excited and maybe curious. 

"Yes, I am. And, are you sure?" Kenma blurted with some degree shock. He didn't think Kuroo was his soulmate, he hoped he wasn't. Kenma kept the panic inside though his eyes began to water and his lip quivered slightly.

 _Please let me be straight and normal_  Kenma internally prayed to every god he knew of.

"Yeah, I mean that was super cool. Only someone super graceful could've done that." Kuroo said with a smile.

"A-are you Kuroo Tetsurou?" Kenma asked with a slight stutter. 

"Yeah. Are we soulmates?" Kuroo asked.

Kenma could only nod yes.

"I'll be a good husband to you when we get older. I'll be like, super caring and I can provide for you and stuff." Kuroo said with a smile.

Kenma smiled back softly and wished he could have a girl as his soulmate.

The two didn't bring up soulmates again.

As the boys grew older, Kenma relaxed into their friendship. He stopped being so afraid of being gay, he found himself drawn to Kuroo in a room full of people. Besides, Kenma knew he was damn lucky to have someone as attractive as Kuroo be his soulmate.

-

The two went to same high school and joined the volleyball club at Yaku's request, he was a friend to Kuroo and seemed to like Kenma overall, but, he meant very little to Kenma.

Volleyball opened up a world to the small fortune teller and he was impressed with the new world he was experiencing. 

Kenma, now a first year in high school, began to find himself more and more in tune with Kuroo when they were on the court. 

He sort of enjoyed volleyball now, mostly because of Kuroo.

He kind of liked his teammates and didn't mind training camps.

Only the best, most prestigious schools came to play against Kenma's team, Nekoma. 

A new team, Karasuno, came to play against Nekoma. Kenma had heard about them but they didn't seem like worthy opponents. 

On the opposing team there was a strange orange haired boy, Hinata Shouyou. He was a witch and apparently very powerful if inexperienced. 

"Hey, you! You remind me of my cat!" Hinata called across the gym when Kenma avoided being hit by a ball. 

Hinata looked delighted when he saw Kenma gracefully move on the court. 

Kenma automatically looked to Kuroo, whose eyes flashed dangerously. Kuroo had come to think of Kenma as  _his_ even if they weren't together. Kenma knew this because Kuroo kept guys away from him.

In all honesty, Kenma didn't know what to do. He thought he'd met his soulmate, it really shouldn't be allowed for anyone else to say those special words.

If Kenma had kept looking at Kuroo, he would've seen the fierce look in Kuroo's eyes, the clenched fist, and the way he set his jaw when Hinata started to approach Kenma. Only then Kenma would know exactly how jealous Kuroo was.

"What? Why? Uhm, thanks?" Kenma spluttered in confusion.  _How on earth is_ this  _real life?_  Kenma thought a little exasperated. 

Hinata started to walk over to Kenma. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Kenma saw Yaku put his hand on Kuroo's chest as Kuroo angrily watched Hinata.

Kenma turned his attention to Hinata and eyed him reproachfully but found that, upon further inspection, Hinata had a very cute face.

 _Oh, great. He's not even ugly._  Kenma sighed.

"Hi, sorry to yell at you cross court but uhm, you're really graceful and all BWAHH!" Hinata blurted sheepishly once he stopped in front of Kenma.

 _Interesting choice of words, it's kinda cute._  Kenma smiled, "thank you. You aren't half bad yourself."

"Are you my soulmate?" Hinata whispered with wide eyes and a curious expression on his face.

 _No. No. This can't be real. Kuroo would be screaming if he heard this! You're_ Kuroo's  _soulmate! What are you doing?_ Kenma began to panic. He started to hyperventilate, barely registering as he roughly sat down. His mind kicked into overdrive and he desperately wished Kuroo was at his side.

"Hey, hey, are you okay? I didn't mean to freak you out with that. I'm sorry for not having any tact. I just, yeah." Hinata said softly, looking at Kenma.

Hinata seemed surprisingly calm for someone who said bwahh just minutes earlier. Kenma wondered why Hinata was so calm but he couldn't force himself to ask.

Kenma supposed people were noticing that something was wrong because he heard footsteps and voices approach. Kenma couldn't pull himself into reality, all he could do was stare into Hinata's eyes.

"HINATA WHAT DID YOU DO?" Someone yelled.

"Hey, pipe down!" Hinata called, something new in his voice.

"Yelling won't solve anything. This must be a panic attack, what happened?" A gentle voice said.

"Everyone back off! I'm the only one who knows how to calm him down!" Kuroo said firmly and forced Hinata away. Kenma latched on to the familiar voice and tried to relax himself.

Kuroo gently picked Kenma up and walked back toward the rooms everyone were staying in.

"I'm sorry, Kemmy." Kuroo breathed.

Kenma felt himself slowly regaining control of his thoughts and body.

"Tetsu, I would've been okay." Kenma said once he found his voice.

"I know, that's why I'm sorry. I got jealous."

Kenma felt something stir in his chest. 

-

"I'm still sorry about what happened yesterday. If I'd known about your anxiety I wouldn't have ambushed you and been blunt, gahh, I'm so sorry!" Hinata apologized for the third time that hour.

Kenma laughed, "it's really okay. How were you so calm?"

"Yachi and Yamaguchi have anxiety so I researched how to help with anxiety attacks." Hinata explained with a bright, beautiful smile.

That smile went straight to Kenma's heartstrings. Damn.

Kenma decided he was going to date the young and small, hyperactive witch. What set Hinata apart was his desire to be with Kenma, something Kuroo never displayed. At least, not when Kenma was watching.

There were other confusing members of Karasuno's team. 

For instance the captain, Sawamura Daichi, he was a very powerful wizard and a good leader but his companion was an assertive shapeshifter, Sugawara Koushi. Wizard's of high ranking rarely associated with shapeshifters but Kenma supposed this was just how their team worked in new ways.

When the training camp ended, Hinata made Kenma promise to text him everyday and call at least once a week.

Kenma knew he wouldn't be able to resist seeing Hinata as often as possible.

Kuroo gave Hinata threatening looks and made it clear he didn't like their relationship.

-

Kenma remembers every moment he spent with Hinata. He remembers that perfect date where he knew he loved Hinata. Kenma can still hear Hinata's happy laughter some days. He remembers the taste of Hinata's lips, he tastes like sugar and fruit punch. 

Hinata reminded Kenma of a sunny day. 

He remembered the feel of Hinata's soft hands holding his own, and that Hinata had a special smile reserved for Kenma. 

They had a lot of dates, Kenma took Hinata everywhere he could. They went to movies, ate at fancy restaurants, went to zoos and aquariums, went to as many festivals as they could, and anywhere else they decided would be fun. 

They took pictures all the time. Pictures of each other, of the places they went or the food they ate, and they took tons of pictures together. Kenma's instagram became active again and full of pictures of his lover.

Hinata had tried to teach him how to dance and they both ended up with bruised toes. After that, they attended functions together and pretended they knew how to dance.

It killed Kuroo to see Kenma with someone else but Kenma pretended he didn't notice.

Throughout it all, Kenma couldn't stop thinking that maybe Hinata wasn't truly his soulmate. However, that didn't change the fact Kenma loved Hinata as much as he could.

Kenma knew Hinata was brave. He also knew that Hinata must meant for someone else. Soulmates revolve around phrase placement, Kenma let himself forget that to be with Hinata. Kenma said that the person Hinata was destined for would absolutely have to take care of Hinata or else Kenma would have to step in. 

"Kenma, can we talk about something?" Hinata asked with something in his voice, something hurt.

"Yes. What is it, Shou?" 

"I have a very important question, as a fortune teller you must know  _a ton_  about soulmates, right?"

Kenma nodded slowly, suddenly uneasy. "I mean, I wouldn't say a ton but more than the average person."

"Does the phrase placement have anything to do with connection?" Hinata asked carefully. His eyes were full of sadness.

Suddenly, Kenma felt dizzy. He didn't want to lose Hinata. 

The phrase had to be in the same place on both partners. 

And suddenly, Kenma knew Hinata wasn't his destined soulmate.

 _Oh god, please let Hinata forgive me_  Kenma thought desperately.

"Yeah." He choked out.

"Mine's on my shoulder but it's the exact words you said to me..." Hinata explained.

"Lower back." Kenma said, he suddenly felt numb and exhausted. 

Hinata nodded then spoke, "we aren't meant to be soulmates, and that's okay because I'll always love you. You're my best friend and I adore you. I wish we were meant to be." 

Kenma had let loose a sob and Hinata had held him tightly, somehow managing to keep his own tears silent.

-

Kenma felt grateful that he and Hinata were past the discomfort of being around someone you used to love fiercely. 

Kenma texted Hinata all the damn time as close friends though sometimes it felt like more than friends. 

They both tried to keep the flirting to a minimum and didn't bring up much of their relationship intentionally. 

It tore Kenma up that he couldn't be with Hinata.

As school went on Kenma and Kuroo got closer and maybe this year one of them could speak up about what they both knew was true. Everyone knew that Kuroo and Kenma were soulmates but nobody talked about it. 

Kenma felt too scared to speak up. The very idea made him queasy and antsy.

Kuroo tried to be extra nice to Kenma, he could see the effort Kuroo put in but it remained clear that volleyball held more importance. Kuroo only seemed to praise Kenma on the court, what kind of a soulmate did that? 

Kenma couldn't remember when he started to want more from Kuroo, it must've been after his breakup with Hinata.

Karasuno came up for a training camp, a few other schools came too. 

The other schools weren't as important or memorable to Kenma.

-

"KENMA! HEY!" Hinata's familiar voice called the first day of the camp.

Kenma turned and saw a small orange blob running at him, wrapping him into a hug, and laughing.  A familiar, happy warmth spread through Kenma's body. Two people made him feel this way: Hinata and Kuroo.

Kuroo watched them with a look of contempt on his face. 

"Shouyou." Kenma greeted, a slight smile on his face.

The two talked and walked for a long while in the evening free time. Even after they broke up Kenma wished Hinata ended up as his soulmate, Hinata wished the same.

But, they wouldn't try and change the rules of society and/or the universe.

One day during practice, Hinata retained a  ball in the nose and had to take a break. Kenma watched as the small boy complained loudly and started toward him when Kageyama stalked up to him, "you're going to be okay, stop pitching a fit."

"Buuut Kageyama, it hurt!" Hinata hollered, clearly upset and refusing to be talked down. 

"Seriously, Shouyou-" Kageyama attempted.

Kenma raised his eyebrows, Kageyama Tobio never called Hinata by his first name. Others noticed it too, people were now giving Kageyama weird and amused looks, even Hinata who'd forgotten his pain. 

"What was that?" Hinata asked with a smirk.

"S-shut it." Kageyama hissed.

Kenma smiled at the idea of Hinata getting his happy ending with Kageyama. He knew that Kageyama would take care of his Hinata.

Kageyama wouldn't say Hinata's first name again in practice but the two were making progress outside of practice.

-

The second to last night of the training camp Kuroo sat by Sawamura, Karasuno's captain. The two talked about their future, mostly university related. Since both boys were supernatural, they had decided to go to university together. Kenma found it off putting that Kuroo would want to go to university with someone who wasn't from Nekoma. He felt additional confusion as to why it had to be Sawamura? If only Kenma had been born a year earlier.

-

The inevitable happened. Kuroo made a shitty decision.

Kenma heard about Sawamura and Kuroo's relationship and it felt like a kick to the stomach.

The entire relationship was Kuroo's shitty decision.

Kenma had dated Hinata so why can't Kuroo date someone? Because Kuroo knew how in love Sugawara was with Sawamura and asked Sawamura out anyway.

The relationship held venom. It made Kenma feel sick to his soul. The two were sarcastically sweet toward each other and stole kisses even when other people were watching. They slapped asses, gave hickies, and never once thought of their destruction.

It seemed so out of character for Sawamura Daichi. 

Kenma couldn't wrap his mind around the why behind it. He didn't understand what brought this  _revolting_ relationship into existence. But, maybe he was being melodramatic because he wasn't the one with Kuroo.

-

The training camp. Sawamura and Kuroo made it official the last day of the training camp.

That day was the first time Kenma had seen Sugawara cry. It broke Kenma's heart even though he wasn't close to Sugawara. 

He'd walked into the locker room and Sugawara had been sobbing, choking on his tears into his hands because he'd lost someone so important.

Kenma felt moved by this display of emotion though it didn't show on his face.

Sugawara noticed him and tried to make himself smaller, "l-leave me alone." He hiccuped into his hands.

"I'd rather not, if that's okay with you." Kenma retorted and promptely sat next to Sugawara.

They sat for at least an hour. Kenma shooed away other players, including Sawamura who looked like he would fight Kenma if Kuroo hadn't told him to back off. 

"Suga's my soulmate! I can help him-" They heard Sawamura say in irritation. 

Those words made Kenma suddenly uncomfortable. He watched as Sugawara stood up to approach Sawamura. Sugawara looked so devastated, "please." He choked, "Daichi, you can't help me."

 The look of utter pain so apparent on Sugawara's face made Sawamura back off with a strange and fearful look.

Sugawara's temperament became worse the entire time Sawamura dated Kuroo. Sugawara went out less, slept more, and texted Kenma frequently. It may have been because Kenma found him in the locker room that day but Kenma couldn't be sure. Kenma liked to think he understood the pain Sugawara experienced. He didn't though, not really. He wasn't in love with Kuroo the same way Sugawara was in love with Sawamura.

Maybe Kenma didn't want to love Kuroo like Sugawara loved Sawamura. That seemed so all encompassing and vast, Kenma wasn't sure he wanted to give so much of himself to Kuroo. Especially not after seeing how broken Sugawara became.

That's just what love did to Sugawara, it demolished him. 

When Kuroo and Sawamura finally broke up, they went back to being whatever they were before. It seemed simple enough but Sugawara took longer to get better. 

Kenma realized how angry he was, at Kuroo and at Sawamura, they hurt Sugawara. 

Kenma hated reminiscing on those times, it hurt him. Kuroo had ignored him and his only solace had been Sugawara and Hinata. Kuroo came crawling back with apologizes galore after Sawamura broke it off.

It had been a month since the breakup.The two were laying on Kuroo's bed doing homework as Kenma contemplated how to bring up Sugawara. He settled on being direct and not panicking as he was prone to doing.

"Kuroo." He snapped finally. It had been a month after the breakup.

"What is it?" Kuroo asked, his eyes never leaving his notebook.

"Do you not feel like a piece of shit?" Kenma couldn't help how angry he sounded.

"Should I?"

"Yes!" Kenma felt exasperated now.

"For what?"

"You broke Sugawara. You knew how he felt about Sawamura! You knew! It didn't stop you, though. I wanna know how you were able to act so cruelly. I can't help but think you've always had that in you. I believed the very best about you, I always have. But this is different, I can't let go of it." Kenma said, his eyes trained on his phone. He pretended he hadn't just snapped at his best friend.

"Oh. Kenma, I-I didn't know you saw it that way." Kuroo sounded flustered.

"I do."

"I knew Sugawara loved Daichi, everyone did. I guess I wanted to get back at you for dating Hinata. That's crazy immature, I know. I kinda wanted to show you how it felt to lose your soulmate. Again, crazy immature. I knew I'd destroy things but I didn't care. I mean, I cared how you'd see it but I didn't realize  _this_ is how you saw it. I wanted something superficial and fast. Daichi didn't care about much other than sex so it worked out. Daichi said he wanted to fuck around but when he saw how hurt Sugawara was he immediately wanted to break up. I convinced him not to do that, I'm sure I had real reasons but they aren't worth it now. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to Sugawara if he'll let me." Kuroo rambled, he knew how he sounded.

"When you and Sugawara fix everything there, then you and I can talk. I'm willing to forgive it all once Sugawara is okay." Kenma said, his anger already subsiding.

-

Months after Kuroo and Sawamura broke up, Kenma got a call. 

"Kemmy! Daichi and I are going to look at universities who accept the supernatural, wanna come?" Kuroo invited him with a cheery disposition. It felt like the whole Kuroo/Sawamura relationship had never even happened.

Kenma considered his options, and decided he had nothing better to do, "yeah. Sure." 

The fateful Saturday arrived without failure and Kenma's stomach kept doing backflips. He felt so many different things but most of them were nerves. He wished Sawamura weren't coming and that he and Kuroo were at one of their houses playing video games or watching some stupid movie neither of them actually liked.

The two walked to the train station to wait on Daichi, who brought along his faithful shapeshifter/soulmate. Sugawara and Sawamura exited the train and Kuroo waved them over, Kenma felt a pang of disappointment at the sight of Sawamura. Kuroo was  _his_ soulmate and Sawamura needed to back off. 

Wait, when did Kenma start thinking of Kuroo as his soulmate?

Of course, Kenma couldn't say this aloud, it felt too risky. After all, he and Kuroo tiptoed around soulmates and love and anything that involved them being together. 

Kuroo grinned and started talking about something Kenma wasn't paying attention to, it probably wasn't too important. Kenma followed as Kuroo led them to the first college. 

Several people asked if Kenma was Kuroo's little brother it annoyed Kenma, he and Kuroo looked nothing alike. He was Kuroo's _soulmate_  not brother. 

There he went again thinking Kuroo was his soulmate. Kenma hated feeling possessive, especially over Kuroo.

They toured about three universities but stopped when Sugawara said he wanted to eat.

Kenma felt a wave of anxiety, he wasn't even ready for university he only wanted to be with Kuroo. He really needed to call Hinata sometime soon, there was too much going on.

Kenma sat listening to the rain outside, to the gentle chatter, and to Sawamura and Kuroo talking. He and Sugawara sat next to each other while Sawamura and Kuroo talked about the universities they liked. 

"Can I be honest?" Sugawara asked as he sipped his drink.

 Kenma nodded but looked at Sugawara in confusion, "'course."

"I'm Daichi's soulmate, we have the phrases in the right places and all that fun stuff. I just," Sugawara paused and frowned. "I mean, he doesn't even consider asking me to go to university with him." 

 _Oh, did Sugawara feel neglected? That's not really new_ Kenma thought as he listened to Sugawara talk.

"He hasn't asked me what I feel about university." Sugawara looked at his hands, "I'm being selfish. I know this isn't all about me but is it too much to ask for to have my soulmate actually love me? I thought after he ended it with Kuroo that he might be nicer and more loving towards me. He was pretty torn up about how hurt I was. This isn't how I planned it, you know?" He said quietly.

Kenma had only seen this part of Sugawara once before and it felt strange even now. He was silent, weighing this new information in his mind. At first, he was going to say something about approaching the other but instead said, "I know how you feel."

Sugawara nodded, "yeah. Maybe we should just talk to them."

The two shared a sad smile and wished each other the best of luck.

-

The wedding changed everything.

Kenma's older sister, Kozume Rei, decided she wanted a huge wedding. This had been a childhood dream and she could have that huge wedding because, as previously mentioned, her family had serious money.

Rei wanted Kenma to be her maid of honor, their eldest sister being out of the country at the time. The two had been to at least four bridal shops looking for that perfect dress by the time Rei mentioned who she wanted Kenma to bring as his plus one.

"You know," Rei began as she examined a dress. "I think it would be really sweet to bring Tetsurou as your plus one. Like, childhood friends and shit. I think it would be to die for. Besides little bro, he's gonna wanna kiss you senseless-"

"Rei shut it." Kenma interrupted with disgust. 

"-when he sees you in the outfit I've got planned for my darling maid of honor." Rei finished as though Kenma hadn't said a word.

"Rei, isn't it a little ridiculous that you want me to bring Tetsu as my date? You know we aren't romantically involved. You can invite him without including me." Kenma asked, eyes trained on his phone.

"No, it's not ridiculous." Rei replied before adding, "I want you to get together with your beloved Tetsu already. You're literal soulmates. Like, what's the hold up?"

"Never say 'beloved Testu' again. Why can't I bring Shouyou?" 

"Ooo, to make Kuroo jealous?" Rei asked turning excitedly to her younger brother.

"No, Shou is just a close friend. You remember when we dated." 

Rei frowned but Kenma didn't see. She then sighed aggressively, "just bring Kuroo. Please. I have nothing against Hinata, he's bubbly, but he isn't Kuroo."

"But I want Shou there." Kenma stubbornly said, now watching Rei with his intense golden eyes.

"Kemmy..." Rei implored with a bat of her eyelashes.

Kenma didn't reply, he knew Rei had won. He'd invite Kuroo and wear whatever ridiculous outfit Rei had planned for him. 

"Your outfit better be fitted to me and not swallow me whole. And, get a professional for my hair and makeup." He finally bargained.

"Sure thing. I'm gonna make you irresistible."

Kenma realized what he'd just asked for and glared at his sister in mock irritation. 

Rei grinned and went to try on her dresses.

-

Kenma dreaded asking Kuroo to the wedding, he didn't want Kuroo to think it would be a date. Kenma knew Rei would take it personally if he didn't invite Kuroo and after all, it was her wedding.

Nervous, Kenma dialed Kuroo's number. If he didn't ask now, he knew he might chicken out until it became too last minute and Rei would murder him in his sleep because Kuroo had other plans. When did it get so hard to not be nervous around Kuroo?

The line rang. 

Once.

Twice.

"Hey, Kemmy!" Kuroo greeted before the third ring.

"Hey, Tetsu. I have a question, more like an invite really. You don't have to say yes or anything-" Kenma began with uncharacteristic rambling.

"It's okay. Just ask." Kuroo reassured gently.

"Rei's wedding. It's in a few weeks, I was wondering if you'd be my plus one." Kenma asked, wincing slightly as he spoke.

"REI'S WEDDING?!" Kuroo bellowed excitedly.

"Uh, yeah."

"OF COURSE I'LL GO."

"I'm so glad. She'll be glad, too. I'm her maid of honor so you'll probably sit with my mom or something." Kenma said relieved.

"Maid of honor? Kemmy, you're a boy." Kuroo teased.

"You're just jealous you aren't in the wedding." Kenma said with a laugh, maybe the wedding wouldn't be so bad afterall.

-

The wedding day crept up on Kenma slowly. He was vaguely aware of the days passing by and wedding dates coming closer. Kenma's maid of honor outfit had been tailored perfectly to his body, everything about the wedding was becoming real.

As Kenma knew it would, the wedding day arrived.

Kenma woke up to his heart pounding with anxiety. His sister would be married in a few hours. He would be at her side the entire time. And, oh shit, Kuroo would be there. 

Oh, fuck, Kuroo. 

Over the past few weeks, the two had been spending a lot of time together. After Kuroo apologized to Sugawara, things had been really good between Kuroo and Kenma. There wasn't anymore resentment, it felt normal and easy between them. Kenma liked how things were now. But, he wanted things to get more romantic, he knew that the first step had needed to be clearing the air about Sugawara. Now, however, Kuroo should've picked up on the hint.

Kenma couldn't remember when he decided he wanted to be with Kuroo romantically, but he had. He knew he was too reserved to make the first move but he wanted the first move to be made. Kenma knew that would end up being a problem. Kuroo needed to just pick up on the hint and Kenma hoped today he finally would.

Kenma felt some satisfaction knowing he'd stun Kuroo in what he would be wearing for the wedding.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Kemmy, dear, you need to be getting up. You have to go in about an hour." His mother called, her soft voice made Kenma smile.

"I'm awake." He replied.

"Kemmy, Kuroo is here to see you." His mother added, a playful tone in her voice.

"What? Why?" Kenma asked, voice rising.

"Ask him yourself. I'm letting him up so I expect you to be decent." She responded as her voice moved along down hallway.

Kenma squeaked and darted to his closet. He knew his booty shorts and  _Kuroo's_ t-shirt weren't presentable. He knew he had to hurry so he settled on slightly longer shorts that had cherries all over them and a sweatshirt. A knock sounded as Kenma pulled his hair up into a small ponytail.

"Come in."

"Hey, Kems. Did you just wake up?" Kuroo asked as he entered.

Kenma turned to face Kuroo and found he couldn't speak. Kuroo looked  _impeccable_ and he couldn't have been awake that long. His hair looked neater despite still being huge. He wore ripped skinny jeans, a yellow t-shirt that read:  _DO I LOOK LIKE I'M HAVING FUN?_  and a gray flannel. Kenma found it not fair that Kuroo always looked perfect. He let his eyes look over the outfit and then Kuroo's face, Kuroo had flawless skin and perfect  facial proportions. Kuroo could have anyone he wanted and he had a sweet personality when he wanted to have one. No wonder Sawamura wanted to screw around with Kuroo. Kenma involuntarily narrowed his eyes at that thought.

"Kems, are you okay?" Kuroo inquired, his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. I just woke up so I kinda zoned out." Kenma replied, he let out a small laugh for reassurance.

Kuroo grinned and it rivaled the sun. Kemna knew he was 1000% fucked.

"Do you want to ride together to the wedding?" Kuroo asked, now looking over Kenma quite blatantly. 

"I have to go early, rehearsal and all that." Kenma said, shifting under Kuroo's gaze.

"I know, I thought we could still do it together."

 _Oh. Oh. Oh, okay. That's how we're doing stuff now_  Kenma thought with surprise.

"Sure." He said with a smile.

-

Kenma walked out of his house with five minutes to go before he had to be at the venue. Kuroo followed him closely, scolding him for being slow to eat and then shower. Kenma rolled his eyes before climbing into Kuroo's sleek new car.

"It really isn't right for you to leave the house in those shorts." Kuroo was saying as Kenma tuned back in.

"Why not? My outfit is at the venue and I have professional everything else so it isn't like I'll be wearing these for the wedding." Kenma said gesturing to his cherry shorts. Kenma enjoyed pretending not to understand the problem with his shorts.

Kuroo let out a frustrated sound, "I don't want anyone to flirt with you. Those shorts are so short and they show too much of your legs. I mean, anyone who sees you is gonna make a move! I'm not okay with that."

Kenma smirked. He'd finally gotten the answer he wanted. "I know." He said before looking out the window.

They arrived at the venue in relative silence, more out of awe than anything else. The venue took away Kenma's breath, it was a gorgeous castle nestled in a few mountains. When they entered they couldn't help but gasp. The corridor walls had streams of tiny white lights cascading down them intertwined with pink and gold lace. The chapel had been decorated similarly but with white paper lanterns lining the aisle. A few pink lanterns dangled from the ceiling and gave the room a soft glow.

"Oh, wow." Kuroo breathed.

Kenma looked around for Rei and found her towards the back of the room, "Rei. This is amazing." He called to her.

"I'm glad you think so baby brother! Come here, we need to get ready. You're technically late." Rei scolded, "see you soon, Tetsu." She added before grabbing Kenma and leaving.

-

"I'm really glad you brought him!" Rei praised. 

"You made me."

"Yeah, yeah, come on. Walk faster. I have my hair and makeup team ready for you." Rei retorted with a smile.

Kenma sat through having his hair roughly put into beach waves and his face aggressively made up. His eyeliner looked divine and he had to admit, his makeup and hair looked flawless.

He changed slowly into a floral romper. Rei picked it out because the pink flowers matched his complexion and she really liked the diamond belt and choker. She almost didn't pick it for the white background but decided Kenma winning Kuroo's heart mattered more.

The romper was cream colored and covered in pale pink flowers with soft brown branches. It had been tailored to hug Kenma's waist and torso but hang looser around his legs. It had a diamond belt that stayed just above Kenma's hips and a matching one for his neck that held up all the lace. The lace started a little below his collarbone and made up the top part of the ropmer and the cap sleeves.

"Kemmy, are you good?" Kenma's mother asked through the door.

"Yeah, I need help zipping up though. Shouldn't you be with Rei?"

His mother entered and zipped him up, "Kenma, you look purely angelic."

Kenma blushed but didn't know if his mother could tell that's what he was doing.

-

The wedding itself made Kenma cry a little. His sister looked stunning her strapless dress and the chapel made him wish he could have a wedding like Rei.

The reception was completely different to the ceremony. The music thrummed softly as everyone ate, Kenma had helped pick out the menu but now didn't have much interest in it. He couldn't find Kuroo. He kept looking around for Kuroo but never saw him. Kenma sat at a table with Rei, her new husband, the bride and groom's parents, and the groom's older brother. Kuroo had been asked to sit with them, as Kenma's plus one and a close family friend, but nobody seemed to be able to find him.

"Kems, go look for him." His mother gently coaxed seeing him scan the room yet again.

Kenma didn't answer but got up and went outside to look. 

He found Kuroo relatively quickly, "Tetsu." He called in soft greeting when he saw his friend.

Kuroo turned to face Kenma with a hard look on his face. He wore a black suit that accentuated his lean figure and muscular legs. Kenma immediately knew something had happened by the way Kuroo's face changed when he saw Kenma.

"Kenma, hey."

"What's wrong? You're out here not in there." Kenma confronted, curious.

"Are we ever going to stop dancing around?" Kuroo asked.

"Dancing around?"

"Yes! We're being too careful! We aren't committed to being soulmates instead we're dancing around it all. We talk like friends and sometimes we say things that implies we want more but we don't make it happen." Kuroo said, frustration obvious.

"I-I don't know. I've never been sure how to make it happen. You know me."

"Can we start by going on a date? Or something? I want us to fall in love and have a big wedding and be as happy as Rei is tonight. I want more than this, I want love and a house our own. Let me take you out, I swear I can make you the happiest you've ever been." Kuroo confessed.

"You can start by kissing me." Kenma said with a burst of boldness he hadn't expected.

Kuroo walked over to kenma, cupped his face, and gently pressed their lips together.

Kenma had imagined Kuroo kissing him a million times before. He had mulled over what it would be like to sleep in Kuroo's arms and kiss him whenever Kenma wanted. However, the real life kiss made every fantasy pale in comparison. Kuroo's lips were soft and gentle against Kenma's and their noses didn't bump too much. Kuroo seemed to be extra careful with how he kissed Kenma and Kenma loved that.

"Is that start good enough for you?" Kenma asked when they broke apart.

"It's even better than I was expecting." Kuroo said with a smile.

The two made their way into the wedding holding hands for dear life.

They giddily entered the reception room and carefully made their way over to their table. Rei smirked when she saw them and Kenma ducked his head shyly. The two boys sat down and smiled politely at everyone.

"Did you guys kiss or something?" Rei whispered to Kenma when she thought Kuroo wasn't pay attention.

Kenma paled, "how did you know?"

"Your lipstick is smudged. Let me fix it." Rei offered before rubbing at his mouth.

The food tasted excellent, Kenma wanted to keep eating forever. But, dinner came to an end and dancing began. Kuroo insisted on dancing with Kenma more than once, Kenma pretended he hated it but was secretly delighted.

The wedding ended and Kenma made Kuroo promise to come over the next day.

-

Kenma hoped he never outgrew Kuroo.

Kenma sat on his bed after the wedding texting Hinata about the events of the wedding.

Kenma started by telling Hinata about the kiss and the promise of a future together and dates. He moved on to talk about what happened during the wedding. Hinata seemed thrilled with the news, he used lots of exclamation points and smiling emojis. In a quick subject change, Hinata said Karasuno would be back in Tokyo for one last training camp. The camp would be just before Sugawara and Sawamura graduated; Hinata seemed sadder as he replayed the part about graduation.

The camp ended up being uneventful except Kuroo wanted to always hold Kenma's hand and give him kisses whenever he could. Kenma kind of despised PDA but let Kuroo hold his hand anyway.

- 

Graduation came sooner than anyone would've liked. Kenma didn't cry at graduation but his mother did.

Kuroo went to university as close to Kenma as he possibly could. He studied all the time while also spending a fair amount of time hanging out with Kenma, it would be annoying if Kenma didn't find it endearing. 

At the last training camp, Sugawara set up a setters group chat called  _Setting Myself up for Disappointment_ in which all the setters talk about their lives and troubles and partners. Sugawara texted the group chat about Sawamura several times a week, it entertained the setters to hear about Sawamura's fumbles. 

Sugawara and Sawamura had began to fully workout all their problems, Sugawara slowly started getting healthier and happier.

-

Kenma stood in front of his mother, now a third year. They were in the kitchen on the last day of his high school career.

Mrs. Kozume watched her son with fondness. Her dark hair tied back with pink ribbon, brow creased in thought. Kenma smiled at the look on her face, she obviously wanted to say the right things. Kenma knew she was thinking about how to approach her question.

"How serious are you and Kuroo?" She finally asked, her cheeks rosy with heat from the oven being on too long. 

Kenma frowned and deliberately looked away, "he talks about wanting to get married and having a life with me."

"Do you want that, too?" She asked, turning back to the oven.

Kenma blinked in surprise and looked up at his mother.

"Mom-" He started.

"I know, I know, you're young and just want to start university but he is your soulmate." She said with a small laugh and it relaxed Kenma a little. 

"Mom, I am happy with Kuroo and I do want a future with him." Kenma flushed under his mother's gaze. 

"My darling, I'm just worried about you. I will always worry as long as your my baby, which will be always. And, you do have to think about taking over the family business. It's why we're wealthy." She said, a funny look on her face.

Kenma nodded and smiled enough to please his mother. 

"If only your father could see you now." His mother then added as she returned to her baking.

"He would be unhappy that I'm gay." Kenma retorted.

"I know but I wish he could be proud."

Kenma sighed and started towards his room to finish getting ready.

Kuroo waltzed into the Kozume mansion calling, "hi Mrs. Kozume! I'm here for Kenma."

"Tetsu, it's his last day of high school. He's not playing hookie!" 

"I'm here to walk him to school, we won't play hookie." Kuroo replied earnestly.

Kenma heard his boyfriend start to walk up the stairs then start running up the stairs at top speed. Kuroo threw open the door and flopped down on Kenma's bed to kiss him. 

Kenma giggled as he was kissed, it was so gentle and loving.

They kissed again, slower and more passionate. This is what Kenma had been waiting for. He'd been waiting for so long. He finally had it and happiness spread through his body.

"Hey, will you marry me someday?" Kuroo asked with a smile.

"Yes, I will."

"Pinky promise?" Kuroo asked and extended his pinky.

Kenma smiled and extended his own pinky for them to seal the promise.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinkin abt doing a rewrite where he ends up w Hinata??


End file.
